Artillery
An Artillery Strike is a killstreak bonus in Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer that gives a player the ability to call in a continuous strike of approximately 8 artillery shells after killing five enemy players consecutively without dying. To order an artillery strike, a player will need to specify a location on the minimap. In Hardcore game modes, artillery strikes affect your team as well as the enemy, they are deadly to both teams. In Game The KillCam perspective of an artillery strike shows the artillery shell that killed the player from its descent from the sky to detonation on the ground, though this is purely cinematic and does not show the actual descent. The artillery strike is rather slow so the best thing to do is to wait for a recon plane to show you the enemy then lead the targets which should allow you to get a kill or two. Another technique that can also be used with artillery strike is to wait for a recon plane to scan the area, then use your in-game map to see where enemies have spawned (does not always work) and aim your artillery strike there. It is best to aim your artillery strike a short distance from where you see the enemies, as the in-game map has about a five second delay to where the enemy has been last seen and where the enemy actually is, so take this into account. Also even if the strike misses it will still stun your opponent and leave them open for attack. With this in mind, try to make your way to the area (carefully) and pick off the enemies as they usually will be stunned. Try not to initially call an artillery strike on or near yourself as it will kill you, also, this tactic can be a big chagrin on small maps in which the artillery that you sent usually effects your team more than the opposing team. On small levels such as Asylum aim for the open spaces near enemies as roofs will only lower the damage. In Ground War, artillery strikes are well known for their capabilities while being used in the Ground War game mode. When the type of game is War, using the artillery strike on the current flag location effectively prevents the enemy team from reaching the flag, allowing your team for a quick and successful capture, as well as killing those who try to capture the flag. This however, is not as effective on maps such as Castle, Seelow, and Downfall, as some of the capture points have rooftops over the flags, and will not be as effective, so it is best to use your in-game map to look for any openings in the area. In the event that most enemies are around the flag, an artillery strike could have some usefulness in these stages, as the artillery will disorient the enemies, leaving them open. As mentioned before, artillery will kill your teammates in Hardcore, so this tactic is useless, slows down the game, and ruins it for everyone. Try a more tactical position to shoot artillery. The artillery can destroy tanks with one shell, so if an enemy is camping with some tanks, fire away. Also, if the enemy gets artillery, try to find a camping spot in the artillery's blast under a roof since nobody expects someone to stay under artillery. It may stun you but all you need to do is keep you gun pointed at the entrance to your camping spot. This works best in Upheaval. Quotes *"Our Artillery will shake 'em up." *"Enemy Artillery!" -Marine Raiders *"Our Artillery will force them into submission!" *"Enemy Artillery!" -Imperial Japanese Army *"Our artillery will shake them up!" *"Enemy Artillery!" -Wehrmacht *"Our artillery will break their will! ''" *"Enemy Artillery!"'' -Red Army Trivia *The Artillery symbol is the same as the Artillery symbol in The Mace in Call of Duty 3, which was also made by Treyarch.